Appetizers and Main Course
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy brings some one back to the hotel room at Cody's request but it's not who Cody is expecting. Threesome, M/M, Slash NC-17, Dark, Blood, HARD


The dark room was lit by a single light the buzz of the razor hummed quietly filled the otherwise quiet room. The razor sheered of the last bit of short brown hair leaving the man in the chair head's completely smooth.

"You have a crazy fetish for shaving people bald," the man in the chair lit a cigarette. The other man put the shaving gear back in its black case.

"Don't hear you complain about the free haircuts. Besides it better than that disgusting habit of yours," the dark hair man stood at the back of the chair.

"You're just jealous it's in my mouth and you're not," he slowly exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

"Hmpf," the dark haired man let his finger run over the freshly shaven head. "So are we on?"

"Yes one time only, and you cannot touch my boy unless I say so," the man stood up from the chair.

"So when and where?" he watched has the taller man turned to face him.

"I'll send you a message so you'll know," he flicked ashes on the floor.

"You should quit that it makes you smell gross," he scrunched his nose up.

"Well my boy loves how I smell, and don't deny it, my scent turns you on too," he blew smoke straight into the other man's face. "So don't preach to me about quitting," he threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"You make me so sick, I should show your boy the light," he sneered.

"He would never betray me you know that," He grabbed his coat. "I'm only agreeing to this because my boy has been asking me for well, I already told you," zipping up his coat.

"Why me?" he crossed his arms.

"Well I need another dominate male to pull this off. It won't work with my usual extras," the tall man put his hand on the door knob.

"I'll be waiting on your message," the dark hair watched the other man leave the room.

**xxx**

"So who's the third person joining us tonight?" Cody lay on the bed nursing a glass of whiskey. "Someone that has joined us before or someone new?" Randy walked over and refilled the younger man's glass.

"New to you, not to me," Randy took a big swig straight from the bottle.

"Ah, so going to tell me or leave me in suspense?" Cody stretched out on the bed.

"I know you love surprises," Randy's head jerked away from the view on the bed to the door as knock came to it. "That would be him," Randy walked over opened the door. Randy returned to the main part of the room his guest following him.

"Well this definitely is a surprise," Cody sat up and put his drink on the night stand.

"I guess I was hoping for too much to think you two would be sober."

"Shut up Punk," Randy glared at the man beside him.

"So why him," Cody locked eyes with Randy.

"Remember what you told me you wanted. Well we're going to give it to you," Randy sauntered over to the bed. "Would really be has fun if I got another bottom to help me do it," Randy tilted Cody's head and gave him a kiss, keeping his eyes on Punk. "Want to taste him?" Randy grabbed Cody's glass on the nightstand and forced the young man to take a big drink from it.

"I think not. Smart Orton, smart. Use my own beliefs to your advantage so I won't kiss your boy's mouth," Punk leaned over the edge of the bed. "I must say he's bigger than I expected," Punk examine the naked man leaning back against Randy.

"Why do you think I keep him around," Randy kissed Cody's temple. Cody just smirked and reached up to stroke Randy's face knowing Randy was putting on a mean act to show he was in charge. After all Randy only allowed Punk here to fulfill one of Cody's fantasies. "Hot little slut isn't he," Randy ran his hand up and down Cody's abs.

"Randy," Cody leaned his head back and whispered in the older man's ear so Punk couldn't hear.

"Drop your pants, my whore wants to say hello," Cody got up on all fours and Punk unfastened his pants reluctantly. Punk walked over to the bottle of whiskey and the glass and threw both at the wall shattering them.

"Since we're starting no more of that," Punk growled and dropped his pants. Randy saw a scared look cross Cody's face and slowly stroked the young man's back.

"In front of him," Randy directed the long haired man. Punk pulled of his shirt exposing his hairy chest, leaving Randy the only man in the room with an article of clothing on. Cody crawled forward letting his nose nuzzle the groin of Punk, drawing his tongue out to make quick licks at Punk's hardening cock.

"You said he can deep throat, make him," Punk gave and evil grin to Randy who moved behind Cody grabbing his hair.

"Watch me, then you can have a bit of control over him. Cody open," Cody did has instructed has Randy forced the young man to take all of Punk in. Punk moaned out keeping his eyes open watching how Randy forcefully moved Cody's head up and down his shaft. Cody gagged a bit on Punk but was quickly able to take him all, groaning loving how his Viper was forcing him to do this.

"I think I got it," Punk watch Randy removed his hand from Cody's head and replaced it with his own continuing to batter Cody's throat with his cock.

"Do him good, my bitch," Randy got off the bed and stood behind the hairy man. Cody tried to look up to see what Randy was doing wondering if Randy's cock would soon join the other in his mouth. Instead he heard a hiss from Punk and fell him being pushed forward harder. Cody could see one of Randy's hand spayed on Punk's hip and knew where the other one was. Closing his eyes Cody pressed his swollen lips tighter making the seal around Punk's cock as tight has he could.

"I thought we were going to fuck him," Punk growled has Randy pumped two fingers in and out of his hole.

"We are in due time. He's the main course, so you're going to be my appetizer," Randy ripped out his fingers and plowed his cock into Punk's ass has hard has he could sending the hairy man forward on to the bed which caused Cody to get knocked back on the bed removing his mouth violently from Punk's dick. "Since you got to fuck his mouth, Codes baby," Randy hauled Punk's head up by his hair.

"I can't take," Cody shoved his dick in Punk's mouth.

"No one can," smirked cockily Cody thrusting forcefully into Punk's mouth. "Isn't that right Randy."

"He's right, I can't even get all of my bitch down," Randy slapped Punk's ass hard has he pounded. Punk squirm trying to get free but all that did was rub his dick roughly on the bed sheets. Punk felt himself gag and choke has Cody forced a bit too much down, using his hand he forced himself on his knees and pushed Cody away.

"Enough," Punk growling saliva that had gathered during the rough blow job running down into his beard. Randy pulled out and Punk stood up facing Randy and slapping him. "That wasn't part of what we agreed," the straight edge man felt embarrassed to be taken advantage of in such away.

"You don't like sucking cock do you," Randy laughed and Punk just growled. "Shame you really don't know what you missing when you get a nice hot load shot down your throat," Randy turned his back to the man and got on all fours on the bed. "Since he doesn't want it baby, give it to me," Randy grey blue eyes looked mischievously at Cody and licked his lips. Cody knelt before Randy his cock brushing the older man's lips.

"You realize he's offering you your appetizer," Cody said with distain at Punk not overly please that he was about to see his lover take someone else other than him into his body. Punk climbed up on the bed looking down he saw Randy hungrily sucking Cody's cock and fingering the boy's hole. Cody sat there panting but still staring at Punk who bent to put a finger in Randy. "Just fuck him, he doesn't want your damn fingers," Cody snarled and push hips hard so Randy got a bit more than he could handle.

"Jealous that I'm taking your man," Punk pushed in and felt Randy was very slick.

"Already had him," Cody placed both his hands on Randy's head and start to control the pace of his cock moving in and out of the Viper's mouth. Punk began sliding his cock in and out of Randy, not liking Cody's cocky attitude, he was expecting a much more submissive whore.

Randy removed the finger he had Cody bring it up to taunt Punk showing the cum glistening on them. Showing he had already had his way once or maybe twice with the younger man earlier. Punk just growled and pounded into Randy harder, in return Randy dug his nails into Cody's ass so hard it was sure to leave marks. Randy ran his teeth along Cody's cock causing a cry of pleasure from the young man and causing him to shot his cum down Randy's throat. Once Randy had worked it all down he moaned pulling his mouth off and then removed Punk from his body.

"Main course time," Randy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand getting off the bed, taking Cody's hand he pulled him with him. "Lay on the bed Punk," Punk lay back on the pillows at the head board.

"Mark me Randy, I want him to know I'm only yours and he's only here because we allow it," he clutched Randy's biceps. Randy grinned and went to his hoodie and pulled out a lighter and a jack knife. Punk was confused, has he watch Randy draw the bladed out.

"Where do you want it," Randy eyes sparkled with devilish blood lust. Cody brushed his fingers over his hip line and over the smooth area over his cock indicating to the Viper where he wanted it. Randy dropped to his knees carefully he started cutting his initials into the soft flesh. Punk just stared stunned at the two men, he should be disgusted or grabbing the knife away but he found the scene highly erotic. Randy put the knife down and began licking at the letters with his tongue, loving the taste of Cody's blood. Kissing and sucking he stained his own lips in crimson. Randy placed the blade into Cody's hand and stood extending his arms.

Cody stared at Randy's hard long body, trying to decide where to cut. Cody made his incisions on Randy's abs to the right of his navel, branding the older man as his. Cody placed a kiss to the mark before rubbing his face against it smearing the blood on his cheek.

"Aw a little blood scaring you Punk, you're so quiet over there," Cody sneered.

"No didn't want to ruin the moment," Punk watched has Cody held the knife between them and both men gently licked the blade. Randy took the blade and put it on the dresser and instructed Cody to stay put has he walked over to Punk. Randy leaned down to Punk and whispered some instructions to him; Punk just nodded in agreement and stared at Cody.

"Cody get on him, reverse style baby," Randy stayed next to Punk playing with his hair. Cody got up on the bed and turned to face the wall that had the hotel room's dresser and TV. Randy held Punk's cock up has Cody let it penetrate him. "Fuck him hard," Randy watch the straight edge man start fucking Cody hard. Randy moved a hand to Punk pierced nipples and pull roughly on the rings and some of his chest hair causing him to yell out and pummel Cody harder.

"I'll give it to you Orton, your slut's tight, and you sure you want to do this to him?" Punk panted.

"Oh he won't lose his tightness, baby don't you love it when I shove those 2 dildos up you?" Randy sat up and bit at Cody's neck.

"Yes," Cody moaned out. "Randy I want you, both of you. That's why he's here, I want it now," Cody started to beg and lie full back on Punk's chest feeling the hair covering rub against his back. Randy moved in front of two men and stayed on his knees between their legs.

"Is that the hardest you can fuck him? Harder," Randy reached down and squeezed at Punks balls. "And don't even think of cumming in him, mark my boy and you will never see the outside of this room again," Randy voice was dark and serious. Randy hit Cody's cock with his hand cause a yelp from the boy, his cock was painfully hard and dripping with pre cum. Randy leaned in and smeared Cody's pre cum across his cheeks. Randy climbed on top of Cody sandwiching him in the middle. Punk stopped moving.

"You know Orton I thought he might be louder," Punk ran his hands down Cody's abs gaining a growl from Randy.

"He's about to get very loud," Randy pushed his cock in on top of Punks. Cody let out a primal scream, music to the other men's ears. "Oh Codes baby, you're so gorgeous like this, stretch wide for us. Yeah take us all the way in," Randy praised his lover and looked at Punk and gave a nod. Both men started moving, Cody continued to cry out people in the rooms surrounding them must thing the boy was being killed and not being given such amazing pleasure.

Punk reached up and wrapped his hand around Cody's throat Randy added his on top both men squeezing the younger's neck. Cody just begged for more, after a few moments Randy would relax his hand and Punk would do the same. Cody's whole body felt on fire, both men splitting his body in half, abusing him in such a sexual way making him cry with joy. Tears streamed down Cody's face pleasing Randy who lapped at them, a few stray ones cascaded off his cheek and fell and merged into Punk's beard. Both men increased their thrusting, all three of them sweating the bodies wet and slick.

"I can't or I'm going to," Punk had to pull out gasping Randy just kept pummeling the abused hole. Randy lifted Cody's body up so Punk could slide out from under him.

"On his face, make him sparkle," Randy grabbed Cody's cock and began pumping it. Punk rubbed his dick over Cody's face getting it wet with his pre cum and the juices from his own ass. Cody felt his balls tighten and threw his head back has he came, his cum dripping over his torso downward and over the blood branded RKO. Punk let out soft spoke swears getting closer and closer to his release. Finally he came coating Cody's face, lips and cheeks in sparkling streams of cum; Punk leaned in to clean the mess on to get a growl from Randy who was still fucking the used hole brutally.

"What?" Punk locked eyes with the Viper.

"Leave him dirty," Randy grunted. "If you're bored you can finger my ass," Randy pushed Cody's legs into his chest to he could get in even deeper. Punk went to Randy's back and slid a finger in and the added two more going at him with three. He twisted them around not needing to move them has Randy's thrusts into Cody did that for him. Randy felt his legs shake and Punk could feel the tall man's ass clench around his fingers as Randy pumped Cody full of cum. Punk pulled his fingers out of Randy's ass; while he stayed seated deep within Cody.

"I guess we're done," Punk grabbed his underwear. Randy put a hand on Cody's chest and pulled out.

"Don't move," He mouthed to the young man beneath him. Randy snatched Punk's pants before the straight edge man could get to them. Randy pulled out Punk's wallet and took one hundred dollar bill out. "This is for the whiskey you smashed," and threw the wallet and pants at him. "Get the fuck out now," Randy snarled.

"You'd better hope he never goes to Smackdown, I wouldn't mind have a tight ass like that in my Society," Punk grinned at Cody.

"I've got more stroke than you bastard, he'll never be on a brand without me," Randy went forehead to forehead with Punk. "Now get the fuck out, we're done with you for now," Randy shoved Punk towards the door and the long haired man pulled on his pants and left.

"Randy," Cody still lie on the bed covered in cum, cum dripping from his over used hole. His lips swollen from having his mouth fucked.

"You're too beautiful for words right now," Randy went back to the bed. Randy kissed and nuzzled Cody's thigh check to see if he was bleeding any where beside where he should be.

"Randy I can taste him on my mouth, I want to taste you," Randy bowed his head he couldn't deny his lover anything. Cody waited and started to get anxious has Randy lapped at his hole soothing the burn. "Now," he whined. Randy moved up his body and Cody quickly grabbed him and kissed him hard letting Randy's cum wash away and taste of the other man. Once done Randy set out licking every inch of Cody's body cleansing it from the other man's touch and seamen.

"Didn't like him?" Randy questioned.

"He can be on the maybe list for next time," Cody curled up on top of Randy.

"Enjoy your first 2 man experience, better than just me and a toy?" Randy fingers traced Cody's bruised lips and Cody did the same to Randy's.

"Yes, doesn't mean I don't want you and the toy again. I think I prefer when it's just us," Cody placed his head in the crook between Randy's shoulder and neck kissing the tattooed man's pulse point.

"I just thought another person who I knew topped might make it better," Randy pouted.

"No it was good, he's just not exactly like us," Randy understood what Cody was saying.

"Who do you want next time?" Randy stroked his hair.

"I'll get back to you on that," Cody yawned and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
